carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Carceral State Factions
The entire Carceral State is a vast empire with a vast army and as such it is necessary to split said army into chunks to better keep track of them and know the indevidual purpose of each. These are called Factions. There are 4 Factions all in all: The Military, the Finatiks, the Red Fraction and the Imperates. Each has different purpose, beliefs and importance and the numbers in each vary greatly from one another. 'The Military' The Military is arguably the backbone of the CS's army, consisting almost entirely of volunteers, forced or otherwise, whom are just normal citizens until called to war. Out of all the Factions, they are the most numorous, the most poorly equipped and the least devoted to the CS cause. Although the feeblest of the CS army, they are still by no means to be taken lightly. Their numbers often result in them overwhelming their foes simply by outnumbering them but they have their drawbacks ofcourse which range from sometimes questioning orders through reluctence and needing to be constantly watched over both in and out of war to make sure there are no riots, rebellions or any form of disorder, owing to the fact that most of them do not wish for war and just want to live in peace. Still, regardless, they understand that sometimes you must fight for the things you love which is their main motivation in battle, giving them a certain 'glorious charge' attitude that you would not see in the other factions. Their ranks are as follows (highest to lowest):- *Capital Officer *Officer *Colonel *Captain *Lieutenant *Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Private Private The standard grunt in the Military and usually the first on the battlefield, fighting only on foot. Corporal Slightly advanced from the Private, Corporals can be found either on foot with the Privates or piloting the basic vehicles of the CS. Lance Corporal Similar to the Corporal except they're hardly ever found on foot and nearly always in vehicles with slightly better vehicle training than the Corporal. Sergeant The Sergeants are fewer in number than Privates and Corporals and tend to be in charge of keeping the troops organised and fighting fit. They are never found in vehicles except transports and have been given advanced training for fighting on the front lines in the thick of it aswell as basic training in strategy. Gunnery Sergeant Like the Sergeant, the Gunnery Sergeant is in charge of keeping moral up and the soldiers as healthy as can be under the circumstances though, being somewhat of a counter-part to the Sergeants, they are always in vehicles and next to never fight on foot unless forced to and have advanced training with vehicle usage and basic in strategy. Lieutenant Lieutenants are the advanced soldiers of the Military and as such have better training in both infantry and vehicle battles, also having access to some of the more destructive tech the Military has been granted. Captain The Captains are to the Lieutenants what the Sergeants are to the Privates; being fewer in number but having more advanced training in infantry battles. They also have advanced strategic knowledge at their disposal. Colonel The Colonels are to the Lieutenants what the Gunnery Sergeants are to the Privates, the counter-parts to the Captains just as the Sergeants are to the Gunnery Sergeants. As you'd expect, they focus more on vehicles and have advanced training in said areas along with advanced strategic training. Officer The Officers oversee the entire Military, directing them as instructed by the Lieutenant-Colonel (See 'Finatiks' below), each controling their given area of authority. There are 4 Officers, not including the Capital Officer and each have been hand chosen by the L-Colonel for their loyalty and military effectiveness. They are essentially the main tacticians of the Military, having been given years of expert training in strategy so they can successfully direct their forces to victory. However, when forced into battle, the Officers lack the battle prowness of the Captains, having been given the same combat training but have somewhat lost their touch over the years of staying in the safety of their areas HQ rather than fighting in open battle. Capital Officer The Capital Officer is the Military's equivalent of a General Of The Army, having the very best training in strategy that money can buy. He (or she) is selected by no less than the Imperate Commander (See 'Imperates' below) since s/he is in charge of the security and Military forces of the Capital of the CS Utopia and thus has loyalty equalling that of an Imperate and even being granted limited command over them with permission from the Imperator himself. The Red Fraction The Red Fraction is a small military organization within the Carceral State with an abnormal amount of expertise and knowledge regarding Russians. Their organization is often considered unorthadox, but generally rather effective. Click the hyperlink above for more detailed information. Deus Manus Deus Manus were the most savage and brutal soldiers the CS could produce, being completely devoted to the Imperator to the point of finaticism, hence them being given the nickname Finatiks by both their allies and enemies. Deus Manus was lead by Lieutenant-Colonel Karl von Gefängnis- who was the Imperator's right-hand man and one of the deadliest humans the CS had ever produced. Category:Carceral State